


Prompt #41

by GlitterBombLove



Series: Prompts - 90 Challenge [41]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Flash Fic, Prompt Fic, Romance, Vampires, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove
Summary: Prompt #41February 9, 2021Genre: Fantasy / Vampire / Valentine's DayPrompt Idea: You're boyfriend is an evil vampire. You are determined to change him into a respectable citizen of the world. He's determined to change you into a vampire.Source: Original
Series: Prompts - 90 Challenge [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052597





	Prompt #41

"He's so rude," Clover's boyfriend growled as the waiter ignored them. "Let me have him for dinner."

"Damien," she said sharply. "You promised. No vampire stuff tonight -- or ever. We're going to have a nice Valentine's day dinner. And the waiter is not an entree choice. Have you decided what you're going to order? Remember you're trying vegan tonight."

He mumbled and picked up the menu. He browsed the pages and shivered, protesting. "This isn't food....kale, black bean, burrito bowl. I can't even understand this as a concept. I wouldn't even eat anyone who would eat this kind of thing."

"It sounds delicious, you should try it," Clover urged. She reached over and laid her hand on his cold, icy one and squeezed it. "I know this isn't easy. But I appreciate you trying to change ... for me."

"I am still hoping you will let me turn you into a vampire," he frowned. His hand warmed from her touch. "You could become like me. Powerful! Immortal! Once you've had the taste of blood, you'll know this food is ...horrible." He pointed to the menu and read aloud. "Creamy butternut squash linguine." He gagged.

"You know I would never hurt a human or an animal," Clover said firmly. "Or be with anyone who did those things. Who knows? You may like being a decent, kind person."

"I'll wear you down eventually," he sighed. "But in the meantime, I'll play along. What I don't do for love."

"Shut up," Clover said. "I love you too. Let's share the Beetroot Burger...it looks kind of bloody?"

"Why not?" He smiled.


End file.
